


Going Green

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy sends a message with her wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Green

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "rainbow" & "the worst thing about you is not the most true thing"

At first, Bruce didn’t even notice it. 

He noticed _Darcy_ , of course, he always noticed her, but it took him an embarrassingly long time, for a scientist, to notice the slow and subtle change in her wardrobe. It had always been colorful— more so than Pepper, who wore classy, neutral dresses and suits; or Natasha, who preferred dark uniforms— and she looked fantastic in every shade. Bruce didn’t even necessarily register the color when he saw her, only that she looked fantastic before he was distracted by her dazzling smile.

Until, slowly, he began to realize that she was starting to wear more and more _green_. A new scarf on a windy day, sea glass earrings that jingled as she walked, an embroidered blouse and a set of enameled bracelets… every one of them in shades of green.

“Good morning, Bruce!” said Darcy, as she set a cup of tea on the lab bench beside him. She was wearing a deep green sweater that clung to her curves in all the right places.

“Darcy,” he said, catching her hand. “I… you look nice.”

She smiled. “Finally caught on, huh? And you haven’t even seen the dress I got to wear to Tony’s big shindig next week.”

Bruce smiled back. “Let me guess— it’s green?”

“My favorite color,” Darcy agreed.

THE END


End file.
